


Hour of Separation

by KahtyaSofia



Category: True Blood
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Gen, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-18
Updated: 2009-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-04 12:32:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahtyaSofia/pseuds/KahtyaSofia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Vampire Council has an unthinkable edict for Eric and Godric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hour of Separation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lyrstzha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrstzha/gifts).



> Title is from quote: "Ever has it been that love knows not its own depth until the hour of separation." - Kahlil Gibran.

Eric stood at his full height in the foyer of the mansion. Godric's lesser vampires held open the double doors for the members of the Council to enter. It was two hours past sunset and the members were precisely on time.

A woman approached Eric, hands extended. She wore a high-necked, mutton-sleeved dress that was the appropriate attire for women in this time. She even wore the constricting corset and deforming bustle considered stylish.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Viking," she greeted warmly.

"Kimimela," Eric took her hands, inclining his head slightly. "Godric welcomes you to his home."

Kimimela, or Kim, was old, but not as old as Eric was, and certainly not as old as Godric. She had the dark hair and eyes, as well as the prominent cheekbones, indicative of the people indigenous to North America. Her presence among the Council delegation was reassuring. Kimimela was a frequent ally to Godric during vampire political squabbles. When Godric had once brought a fellow Sheriff before the Council for arbitration, Kim had discretely guided Eric to uncover facts that strengthened Godric's case.

A short, stocky male vampire came to stand behind Kim. "Ueli," Eric greeted with a slight bow.

"Northman," Ueli acknowledged.

Ueli was a vampire of Germanic descent who had come to the new world to escape the worn out traditions of Europe. He numbered among the two-dozen, or so, of them who had fought to form the American Council in its current incarnation.

"Eric, how nice of you to greet us," said a small, thin woman with light brown hair as she joined them. She wore a dress of the same fashion as Kim's.

"You are all welcome to Godric's generous hospitality while you're visiting, Ninela," Eric said.

Ninela spoke with an accent of Slavic origin, although none knew her precise history. Eric had few and limited dealings with her, but he suspected she had been Godric's lover a time or two. He kept that suspicion to himself, though.

Eric led the Vampire Council members toward the sitting room just off of the foyer. He and Godric had known these vampires for decades. He could feel each one's power as it rolled off of them. It was significant, but Godric's essence was much greater. Depending on Godric's mood, he was either a gentle breeze across the skin of those in his presence, or a suffocating wall of heat and anger. His ability to rend lesser vampires into inert chunks of blood and flesh felt like a physical touch. Eric allowed himself a small, secretive smile at this knowledge.

Godric was already in the sitting room awaiting them. He was dressed as Eric and Ueli both were, in a starched shirt, cravat, waistcoat and formal, long tailed jacket. In honor of the Council, Godric and Eric had chosen the style of dress in keeping with the more civilized eastern coast, rather than the rougher clothes so common in the mostly untamed towns in Texas.

Eric saw to it that glamoured humans were provided for each vampire to feed on. They chatted as they ate, and even exchanged humans so each could sample a variety. Everyone was relaxed, and the meal was pleasant. Godric believed the Council members were here to consult, so Eric was not as on guard as he sometimes was with visiting vampires.

Eric watched and listened to Godric with admiration as his maker interacted with the visiting vampires. A bolt of pride shot through Eric, as it always did when he observed Godric dispensing justice or wisdom. Eric had learned many of the same skills from Godric, but he was aware of just how pale his own vampiric power was by comparison. After all of these centuries, Eric still held his maker in awe.

When the political pleasantries were completed, Kimimela addressed herself to Godric. "I bring an edict from the Council," she said, slowly. "I don't like it and I don't agree with it, but the Council has spoken."

Eric was uneasy at Kim's words and he sensed Godric's rising tension as well. "And what is it the Council requires of me?" Godric asked quietly.

"They have ordered that you release Eric," Kim said slowly, watching for the impact of her words.

Eric's anger and dread welled up inside of him and his fangs descended. At the same time, Godric's own feelings of distress rolled through Eric. He stood and took one menacing step toward the Council members.

"Careful, Viking," Ueli said warningly. "We came in peace with a message from the Council. You don't want to cause us harm."

Ueli and Ninela were powerful vampires, but still relatively young. It would take the combined strength of the three of them to overpower Eric. They had no hope against a combined force of Godric and Eric.

He didn't advance, but Eric also didn't immediately retract his fangs. Godric was on his feet now, his anguish palpable.

"What have I done?" Godric asked brokenly. "I am a friend of the council. Why would they seek to punish me in such a way?"

"It is not intended as punishment, Godric," Kim said with great feeling. "You are both powerful allies of the Council. But Eric is far past the time that he needs to be bound to his maker. You should have released him centuries ago. He would have been free to stay if it were his choice, you know that."

Eric wanted to protest. He had no doubt that his continued place was with Godric. Other vampires coveted a sire as old and wise as Godric.

"He has not asked for release," Godric replied before Eric could speak. "If he had asked to be released I would have done so."

"No one doubts that Eric remains with you willingly. That's not at issue," Kim countered.

"Then why does the council seek to interfere with our bond?" Godric's anger was growing and overtaking his anguish. Eric longed to rip the other vampires apart and spare his maker this turmoil.

"Not every vampire rising to power in America is rational or loyal," Kim answered patiently. "We need strong and smart vampires, with allegiance to the Council, to take up strategic positions and keep the others in check. We need Eric to lead by example. Adhere to the Council's laws and respect the Magistrate's dictates and judgments."

"You have many vampires to call upon for this." Godric was stubborn in his desperation.

"And we are utilizing them strategically," Kim explained. "But your child is powerful and shrewd. You wisely made him so. We would be fools not to employ him."

"If I refuse, you can't force this." Godric's words were softly spoken, but there was steeliness to them as he slowly resumed his seat.

Eric felt a flare of panic in his chest that Godric might think to defy the council for the sake of their bond. He began to realize that couldn't happen. The price to Godric would be too great.

"We can, but the end result would benefit no one," Kim was pleading now. "Let your child go, Godric; for his sake as well as all of ours."

"Where would I be expected to go?" Eric interrupted, desperate to calm Godric and turn him from the path he seemed determined to take.

"Louisiana," Kim replied with a smile, seemingly grateful for Eric's intervention. "An easy distance from Texas, for one with your skills."

"Why would I want to give up life at my maker's knee to live as a lackey for some lesser vampire?" Eric demanded, unable to imagine an eternal life devoid of Godric's presence. Did the Council truly mean to insult them both this way?

"You misunderstand, Eric. We don't plan to install you in another household. We plan to install you as a Sheriff." Kim's brow furrowed slightly, seemingly confused at how the misunderstanding had occurred.

This gave Eric pause. Serving as Godric's right hand, administrating for the oldest vampire in North America came with power, prestige and wealth. But he was always second to Godric. Eric couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to oversee his own area and answer only to his King or Queen.

Still, it would mean leaving Godric; receiving and accepting release from his maker after a thousand years. The thought left a burning knot in his gut.

Eric knelt next to Godric's chair and placed both of his hands on Godric's arm. He wanted to speak privately, but with the Council envoy in the room, it wasn't possible. Eric did the next best thing.

"Om du vägrar, Godric, så kommer vi att kämpa mot dem. Det kommer bli förödande, för båda sidor, men om det är din önskan..."

_"If you refuse, Godric, we will fight them. It will be devastating, to both sides, but if it is your wish…"_ Eric trailed off. He meant his words, but part of him wanted Godric to concede. Eric wanted to spare him the bloodshed and the suffering.

"Vad är det du skulle vilja, mitt barn? Finner du tanken på att övervaka ditt eget område tilltalande?

_"What is it you would like, my child? Does the idea of overseeing your own area appeal to you?"_ Godric asked, staring deeply into Eric's eyes as if trying to read his thoughts.

"Det är inte utan lockelser."

_"It is not without its attractions,"_ Eric admitted, lowering his head to further his submission to his maker's will.

"Har jag hållit dig vid min sida alltför länge?"

_"Have I kept you beside me for too long?"_ The pain and regret in Godric's eyes gutted Eric.

"Inte längre än jag velat"

_"No longer than I have wanted you to,"_ he whispered, willing Godric to believe and comprehend.

"Kanske har Kimimela rätt. Det här hade varit mindre smärtsamt om jag hade släppt dig för flera århundraden sedan, när jag först borde."

_"Perhaps Kimimela is right, this would be less painful had I released you centuries ago, when I first should have."_ Godric sighed heavily.

"Om jag hade varit missnöjd med vårt liv tillsammans, så hade jag sökt bli fri. Ha inga samvetskval, Godric."

_"Had I been displeased with our life together, I would have sought release. Have no regrets, Godric."_ Eric replied, aching to ease Godric's pain and guilt.

Eric stood, but kept his eyes on Godric. His maker looked up at him with wide, sad eyes. Eric vowed never to be the cause of such an expression again.

"Eric Northman," Godric announced, "I release you."

Eric's chest tightened in response. If he had still breathed, he would have choked. He felt as though unseen strings had been cut, severing not only a connection, but also a millennium of support. He felt weak in reaction, but he also felt relieved. Eric hadn't expected that.

He pivoted to face the Council members. "What next?" As difficult as this affair was, Eric was a practical vampire and there were details to see to, now.

The three vampires stood and Kim addressed Eric directly. "Very soon, the Area Five Sheriff position will fall vacant. You'll present yourself for consideration."

"And if I'm not selected?" Eric asked numbly.

"There are few who could stand against you, Viking," she answered slyly. "But if there is any resistance to your appointment, the Council will apply a little pressure."

"Understood," Eric said, struggling to hide his sorrow that there was a void in his mind where Godric used to be.

"Would you consider me exceedingly rude if I left hosting duties to Eric during your visit?" Godric asked suddenly, sounding exhausted.

"We have made other arrangements for this evening and for our rest during the day," Kim said gently. "We have no wish to impose ourselves on your hospitality after delivering so harsh a command."

Eric saw them to the door, realizing this could be the last time he officially acted as Godric's second. He returned to the sitting room and to Godric's side.

"We have time," Eric said quietly, kneeling beside his maker. "It's not as though I must leave immediately. And Louisiana isn't so very far away. Not for me, in any case."

"The break between us must be a clean one, my child," Godric's tone was flat and lifeless.

"What do you mean?" Eric asked but feared he already knew the answer.

"If you were to visit, it would be like tearing the scab from a raw wound," Godric looked lost and his tone was forlorn. "As joyous as it would be to see you frequently, each parting would be a fresh agony. I fear that if you maintain contact with me, you won't grow fully into the vampire and the businessman I know you can be. For your own survival and success, I must command you to cease all physical contact with me. As I have done wrong by you for centuries, I must do right by you now."

Eric recognized the validity of Godric's words even as his un-beating heart railed against it. In all his lifetime as a vampire, Eric had never been without Godric's wisdom, guidance, and powerful presence.

"When I asked for release, it was not with the intent of a permanent separation," Eric said, not without resentment.

"I barely remember what it was like to not have you bound to me," Godric said, placing a hand on the nape of Eric's neck. "Learn from my error, Eric. When you turn your first child, release them at the first opportunity and let them stay with you willingly."

"I have not been with you unwillingly," Eric chided.

"I know," Godric whispered, pressing their foreheads together. "But I would not wish this kind of pain on you. Sever the bond early, for your own sake."

Suddenly, Eric realized that it was time for him to stand on his own.

"You will send for me if you ever have need?" he asked Godric, resigned.

"Yes."

"I will adhere to your wishes, then," Eric conceded.

After several long, silent moments, Eric spoke. "What shall we do this evening? It should be just the two of us, don't you think?"

"Take me flying, Eric?" Godric asked with a weak smile.

"Of course. Any time you wish." Eric kissed his maker, then took his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Wonderfully beta'd by freneticfloetry.


End file.
